Self Inflicted
by Perryels
Summary: One more thing Matt's addicted to.


I'm sorry, but I just love abusing Matt. This is my second fic injuring him. Sorry, Mail Jeevas. I love you. Hmm... One day I was listening to Katy Perry's album then I stumbled across this song, nothing special, just a little bit inspired.

**Credits:** Katy Perry's song :D

* * *

**Self Inflicted  
**

Today was a boring day for Matt. He didn't have any games to play with –thanks to Mello who decided it'd be fun to hide them all away. Poor Matt hasn't got a clue where to start looking.

Then he started wondering why Mello could be so awful at times, and not to mention, annoying and insensitive. And he wondered why he has to put up with it every single time.

Matt sighed and continued to stare at the dull white ceiling above him. Yes, there was nothing else to do but to lie in bed. Maybe he could take this opportunity to relax and unwind a bit. Yeah, that's it.

He closed his eyes and felt himself slowly drift away, when suddenly his knee started to itch. He tried to ignore it, squeezing his eyes tight in hopes of the itch going away. Unfortunately, it didn't_._ Annoyed, Matt lazily sat up and scratched the stupid itch.

This went on for a while.

"Stop itching already!"

Matt scratched hard when finally the hard lump of skin fell off. He stared for a few seconds, when it clicked in his head.

"A scab…" he trailed off, flicking the thing across the room with two of his fingers. "Gross…"

The scab that was a blemish on his pale skin started to bleed and was now a fresh wound once again. Matt hopped off the bed and reached for one of the drawers where he kept his first aid kit. Who knew the kid would have one?

Matt picked up the red band-aid with a Mario picture in it and securely placed it over his wound. He smiled at how _'cool'_ it looked when suddenly-

"When did I ever get this?" He asked aloud, running his finger over it. He shrugged. "Oh well…" And lied back down bringing his leg up.

Below that Mario covered wound was a long gash, from the middle of the leg to the knee. Matt stared at it.

"_Matt, it's called soccer. Put that stupid game down. You're not gunna need it here."_

"_But I'm busy. Besides, Mels, you were the one who dragged me here."_

"_Matt! The ball!"_

On that _faithful_ day –sarcasm dripping- Matt, who was so sucked in his game, kicked the ball at random, causing him to trip over his own feet and slide his leg on a rough stone.

"I hate soccer…" Matt announced and brought his leg down, bringing the other one up. "Hello, what's this?"

"_Mello! The room's a mess!"_

Matt entered the room, only to slip on one of Mello's shiny foil chocolate wrappers. His poor knee made dangerous contact with a chipped tile.

"_Mello! The room!"_

Matt continued to stare at the small scar on his knee when a purple mark on his right arm caught his attention.

"_Mello! I have your chocolate!"_

"_Give it back, you twat!"_

Matt ran as fast as he could when he made his way inside a half-opened doorway and slammed his arm against the doorknob.

"_Ouch!"_

Then dropped the chocolate on the floor. Mello picked this up.

"_Serves you right!"_

Matt closed his eyes, rubbing his right arm delicately as if it were to break if he rubbed harder. Oh, that one arm had been through so much abuse. Even having it in a cast before.

_"I told 'em you fell off the counter when you tried to reach for something from the cupboard. And as for the kitchen, I was nice enough to clean the whole place… it's all good."_

_"Good, God. What a relief… What's so funny?"_

"_Who slips over melted chocolate?"_

"_Fuck you…"_

"Oh arm…" Matt sighed dejectedly, sprawling his arms and legs wide across the bed. Now that he thought about it, he had an awful lot of injuries for a while. Being so unusually careless and clumsy all the time and getting himself into small accidents.

Then it slowly occurred to him that nine out of ten injuries was Mello involved in it. No. Probably even the _cause_ of it. So Mello wasn't only awful, annoying and insensitive, he was also a walking bottle of misfortune following him around and spilling injuries all over him.

"Stupid Mello. Why do I even hang out with him when I only end up getting hurt or injured." Matt grabbed a pillow and placed it over his face when suddenly, he shot up upon hearing his name being called.

"Matt? Matt!"

It was Mello. What should I do? What if-? He thought bringing his knuckles up to his lips in fear. _I'm too young to die!_ Matt mentally slapped himself for thinking silly thoughts. The boy could be so paranoid at times.

"Where the hell are you?"`

"I'm in here!" Matt shouted in a monotone. "What's up, Mels?"

"I can't open my chocolate bar…" Mello whined as he entered the room, bringing his chocolate to the gamer who was seated on the bed.

"You can't?" Matt asked in disbelief.

"It's wrapped in freakin' plastic. Smart right? Whatever happened to foil and paper?" The blonde stated darkly, shoving the chocolate to Matt's hands. "Open it, quick. I'm starved."

Matt rolled his eyes playfully at Mello's childlikeness and opened the plastic for him.

"Ouch!"

"What's wrong?" Mello asked, genuinely concerned.

"It's nothing…" Matt tried to pull his hand away, but Mello caught it.

"Plastic cut? That's new…" Mello mock-teased.

"Oh, well, _sor-ry_…"

Then Matt saw Mello take something out from his back pocket. It looked like a band-aid. No wait…it _was_ and he watched Mello put it on his finger.

It was then Matt remembered why he hung out with Mello in the first place. Despite his arrogant ways, Mello cared dearly for him, and Matt knew that. And he put up with him every single time because he _wanted_ to and knew Mello would do the same.

"There," Mello said, rubbing Matt's finger securely. "Wow, Matt. Haven't you been so accident prone lately…"

"What can I say? I'm _self inflicted_."

"Well, all your _stupidity's _gunna get you killed…" Mello replied and smacked the back of Matt's head.

"Ow!"

"And I wouldn't want that…"

Matt smiled in delight. Just what he wanted to hear. "You're such a pansy!"

"No, _you're _the freakin' pansy for even getting plastic cuts. I mean seriously, plastic?"

* * *

Owhman, I think I lost the essence of the song somewhere in there.  
Is it bad? Good? _**Should I stop writing? **_jk.  
Reviews are loved.


End file.
